Amor de campamento
by adrigil20
Summary: Todos los de la 12 se van de campamento al lago. Surgirá algo entre en Castle y Beckett?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ¿De campamento?

Era un dia normal y corriente en la comisaria 12, no habian casos aun, Beckett estaba sentada en su mesa, con los codos en la mesa y la cabeza apollada en las manos porque estaba cansada, derrepente se hacerca alguien:  
- Buenos dias Beckett - dijo Castle dandole un cafe  
- Hola Castle, gracias pero Que haces aqui? no te eh llamado - respondio Beckett  
- Lose, me ha llamado Gates  
-GATES?  
-Si, le eh llamado yo - dijo Gates  
Reunio a toda la comisaria y Gates se subio a una silla y dijo:  
- Hola a todos, buenos dias, os eh reunido porque queria comentaros que nos vamos de campamento al lago Turco

- Perdone señor a dicho de campamento? - pregunto Beckett  
- efectivamente inspectora Beckett, así que inspectores, inspectoras, agentes e escritor hacer las maletas y nos vemos en el lago - contesto Gates  
Todos se quedaron flipando, Beckett se fue con Castle, ya que iban a ir juntos al lago. Una vez hecha la maleta de Beckett fueron al loft de Castle para hacer la suya y al acabar salieron del loft para el lago.

Estaban en el coche y Castle puso la radio y estaba sonando una canción que a Beckett le encanta y a Castle tambien asi que la comenzaron a cantar y bailar, los coche que pasaban por su lado se quedaban flipando

Cuando llegaron se fueron a la habitación que pes tocaba, estaban separados, Beckett estaba con todas las chicas y Castle con todos lo ls chicos. Al entrar en la habitacion Kate vio a Lannie que le habia guardado una cama a su lado, eran literas y ellas dos dormian en una punta de la habitacion pero todas querian dormir al lado de Beckett, era la mas popular en la comisaria asi que se pelearon por decir quien dormia a bajo de ella, saco su saco de dormir y se puso funda en el cojin.

Lanni dijo:  
-Tia juntamos las camas?  
- si vale va! - contesto Kate  
Juntaron las camas y se pusieron ha hablar, Lannie saco una mochila y le enseño la botella de voodka que tenia que traer y Beckett le enseño la botella de whisky y la de fanta de limón  
- Espero que los chicos hayan traido lo suyo - dijo Beckett  
-Si Espo lo ha traido y Castle?  
- Si lo ha cojido de casa tambien  
Entro Gates y escondieron las botellas  
- Chicas a fuera ya! - grito Gates  
Salieron todas y vieron a los chicos alli

En el lago habia tres casas, dos eran habitaciones y la tercera era un comedor. Se reunieron todos en el comedor y se sentaron en una mesa el grupo de siempre, Castle, Kate, Espo, Ryan y Lanni. Gates se puso de pie en una de las mesas para que todos la oyeran, comenzo a explicar lo que arian en este campamento, durante este mes, las actividades que harian, los horarios de desayuno, comida y cena, mientras que Gates hablaba Kate dijo en voz baja  
- Chicos habeis traido las botellas?  
- sii - contestaron de uno en uno  
- vale, pero cuando y donde lo hacemos?  
- si queris hoy por la noche - dijo Castle mirando a Beckett  
- sii! esque tengo ganas de hacer ya el botellon - contesto Beckett  
- vale pues esta noche a las 1 qedamos fuera de vuestra habitacion chicas - dijo Espo  
- vale! - contestaron Lannie y Kate mirandose


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Unos pantalones cortos y una excursión al bosque.

Ahora les tocaba hacer una excursion de andar por el bosque asi que se fueron a cambiar y se pusieron ropa de deporte, Beckett no sabia que ponerse pantalobes que le llegaban por las rodilla o cortos, cortos.  
- Lannie Que me pongo?  
- Los cortos!  
- Pero es que son muy cortos!  
- Es igual tia asi pones cachondo a Castle  
- seras...! - dijo Beckett sonriendo  
Al final Lanni tambien se puso pantalones cortos como los de Kate, eran las unicas chicas que llevaban esos pantalones, la parte de arriba llevaban una camiseta de tirantes. Salieron, eran las ultimas y todos se las quedaron mirando, Beckett miro a Castle para ver si la estaba mirando y no solo la miraba, la repasaba de arriba a bajo, al ver eso Kate sonrio

Comenzaron a andar para el bosque, Kate y Lannie iban delante de Espo, Castle y Ryan, hablando sobre lo suyo. Espo dejo:  
-Joder que vistas tios!  
- Si, yo estoy casado pero vaya tela! - dijo Ryan  
Castle, no hablaba, estaba enbobado con el culo de Kate, el y los chicos que iban detrás de ella.  
- Castle! - dijo Espo dándole una ostia floja en la cara  
- Dejale Espo esta endobado con en culo de Beckett  
- pero que deciis chicos no le estoy mirando el culo!  
-Joder! Vamos Castle, te gusta y encima va con estos pantalones y como quieres no mirarle el culo! - dijo Espo,  
- A mi? Que me gusta Beckett? Que vaa...! Se nota mucho?  
- Un poco! Ryan  
- Ella no sabrá?  
- Nosee! - dijo Espo  
Se callaron, ya habían llegado al sito y se sentaron para beber agua

Lannidijo: - Va provoca un poco a Castle  
- Porque?Como?  
- Porque sera divertido, vamos allí y te haces una cola.  
Claro para hacerse una cola Beckett se tenia que acacharse y allí se le veria el culo.  
-Pero que se me va a ver el culo?  
-Pues claro!  
Bueno al final fueron allí y Beckett se hizo la cola, Castle le la quedo mirando,esta se giro y al verle mirandola sonrió. Castle se toco la poll.. para ver si se le había empinado, no se la había empinado pero estaba a punto así que se puso la mochila para taparla. Se levantaron y se fueron para las habitaciones a ducharse, Kate entro la primera al igual que Castle.

Beckett se vistió, se puso uno shorts como todas y una camisa de tirantes y salio de la habitación con el pelo mojado y rizado, hacia mucha calor, Castle también salio y al verla se acerco a ella  
- Ey! Beckett  
- hola Castle!  
- Ya te has duchado?  
-si haha tenia unas ganas, estaba tan sudada ajjaa  
- todos estábamos sudados  
se fueron para el comedor y se sentaron a esperar a los demás y comenzaron ha hablar de lo de esta noche.  
Entraron Aspo y Ryan y al poco vino Lannie. Se saludaron todos y como ya era la hora de comer les trajeron la comida, pasta, bistec y una manzana. Kate el bistec no lo quería así que se lo partieron Espo y Ryan. Comieron la pasta mientras se reían de las tonterías que hacia Castle con los espaguetis. De la risa Beckett escupió agua sobre Castle y dijo entre  
- Lo siento mucho Castle  
- Y yo! - dijo Castle escupiendole agua  
Acabaron mojados y se fueron a secar y a cambiar de ropa.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Bajo las estrellas

Sue fueron pronto a la cama, a la mañana siguiente tenian que levantarse pronto, eran las 11 de la noche y asta la 1 no habian quedado, Lannie se puso en la cama de Beckett y se pusieron el pijama, las agentes estaban hablando en la otra punta de la habitación, donde estaban mirando a Lannie y a Beckett que se estaban riendo porque hablaban de ella y Castle. Una de las agentes dijo:  
- Queréis venir con nosotras?  
- no no tranquilas estamos bien aqui - contesto Lannie  
Ya eran casi la 1 y cogieron las mochilas y se pusueron depie  
- Donde vais? - pregunta Velazquez una agente  
- emmm... al lababo  
- con mochilas?  
- si bueno es que Kate tiene la regla y lleva qui los tampax - dijo Lannie  
Y despues de soltarle esto se fueron de la habitación

Al salir de la habitación Beckett le dijo:  
- Porque dices eso?  
- Decir que? - dijo Castle  
- Nada las agentes que estaban despiertas y nos han preguntado que donde íbamos y que hacíamos con las mochilas y a esta no se le ha ocudido otra cosa que decir que íbamos que yo tenia la regla y que en la mochila llevaba los tampax  
- jajajajjajajajajsa! - se rieron los chicos  
- Que iba a decir? Que nos íbamos con los chicos hacer un botellón? Kate la escusa de la regla siempre funciona  
-Jajaja eso seguro! Siempre la utilizaba para irme de clase - dijo Beckett  
-Que malota Beckett- dijo Castle  
Rieron todos y se fueron en un campo que habia lejos del lago. Se sentaron en circulo, Castle al lado de Beckett y Espo al lado de Lannie y Ryan entre los cuato.

Sacaron las botellas que habían traído y los vasos comenzaron a beber y Castle dijo:  
- Jugamos a algo no?  
- A que - dijo Beckett  
- A la botella! - salto Espo  
- vale - contestaron  
- Pero al de beso o prenda no? - Pregunto Beckett  
- Beso o prenda? - dijo Castle  
- Si jajaa, si te toca con alguien y no le quieres besar te quitas algo de ropa  
- A vale! - Dijo Castle  
- Yo no juego chicos me voy a dormi - dijo Ryan  
- Eh tio tu te quedas!  
-Vale va un rato - dijo Ryan.  
Se acabaron la botella de Voodka y la utlizaron para jugar

- Beckett como va el tema de los besos? -pregunto Espo  
- Hacemos primera ronda pico, segunda beso normal, tercera sin lengua, cuarta con lengua no!  
- por mi si - dijo Castle  
-por mi tambien - dijeron los demas  
Comenzaron a jugar Lannie le giraba la botella y salio Beckett y Espo, se besaron y volvio a girar Castle y Ryan y se besaron pasaron unas cuantas y ya estaban en la segunda ronda a Beckett y a Castle aun lo les habia tocado juntos, ya estan en la tercera y llegaron a la cuarta, Beckett se habia quitado la camiseta, no se queria besar con Lanni, al igual que Castle que no se queria liar con Ryan y espero estaba en calzonzillos porque no se queria besar ni con Castle ni con Ryan, al fin llego la botella giro y le toco a Castle, giro otra vez y le toco a Beckett, estos al verlo sonrieron y se miraron, ya estaban es la cuarta ronda asi que tocaba con lengua, ninguno de los dos se lo podia creer, se hacercaron lentamente el uno al otro hasta que sus narizes se rozaron, se besaron y este puso la lengua en la boca de Kate y Kate en la de Castle, este le acaricio la cara y hasta que Lannie les dijo que ya, que llevaban mucho rato no pararon.

Al separse se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y los demas se quedaron callados mirandose y sonriendo, porfin se habian besado pensaban, no podian para de mirarse asi que Espo tosio como diciendo, seguiomos, se dejaron de mirar y Beckett sonrio disimuladamente al igual qe Castle pero los dos se dieron cuenta, al acabr ya todas las botellas, no iban muy bien, pero tampoco borrachos, contentillios, Ryan se fue a dormir al darse cuenta de la situacion, Espo y Lanni lian  
dose y Castle y Beckett tonteando, eran las tres y alli solo quedaban Rick y Kate ya que Espo y Lannie se habian ido para el bosque para hacer lo suyo... Kate se estiro para contemplar las estrellas y Castle hizo lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Un beso en los labios

Castle acerco la mano y rozo la de Kate, esta la acerco más y acabaron cogidos de la mano, se miraron a los ojos, la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en los ojos cristalinos de Castle y eso a Kate le encantaba.  
- Se estaba bien eh - dijo Castle  
- Si - dijo Beckett sonriendo pero tembló ya que vino una ráfaga de aire frió  
-Tienes frió? - pregunto Castle  
- Un poco - contesto Kate  
-Ven aquí - dijo Castle  
Beckett se abrazo a Castle, la frente de ella tocaba los labios de él.  
- Estas mejor?  
-Muchísimo mejor, gracias!  
-Siempre!  
Beckett le miro y le sonrió, esa palabra no se la decía muchas veces pero cuando se la decía le encantaba.

Paso un rato y Beckett se quedo dormida en los brazos de Castle, este al verlo se levanto despacio la cogió en brazos sin despertarla y puso en la cama a dormir, Lannie ya estaba en la habitación y le dijo:  
- Castle que haces aquí?  
- He venido a traer a Kate que se a quedado dormida.  
La subió a la cama y se la quedo mirando  
-Besala tonto! - dijo Lannie  
-No ahaha,!  
-Porque no? La quieres besar, se te nota  
-No se lo digas eh  
-No te lo prometo - dijo Lannie cruzando los dedos  
Le a parto el pelo y le dio un beso suave en los labios, al separarse de ella bajo de la cama y casi se cae, iba un poco mareado de todo lo que había bebido  
- Buenas noches Lannie  
- Buenas noches Castle  
Se fue a su habitación y se puso en la cama, Ryan y Espo al verlo le preguntaron  
-Que a pasado? -pregunto Espo  
-Que ha pasado de que? -salto Ryan  
-Lannie y yo nos hemos ido y ellos se han quedado solos!  
-No ha pasado nada!  
-Jaja! Va que ha pasado?  
- Nada, enserio nos hemos tumbado para ver las estrellas, nos hemos cogido de la mano y la he abrazado porque tenia frio  
-Nada de besos  
Al decir eso Espo, Castle pensó en el que le dio de despedida en la cama.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Un dia de perros

Kate al ver a Castle le sonrio, y el hizo lo mismo, se dieron los buenos días, Espo y Lannie con un beso y Castle y Beckett se resistieron, se fueron a desayunar, Kate se sentó al lado de Castle y comenzaron a desayunar, Beckett se izo una tostada de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa y Castle lo mismo pero con mermelada de melocotón  
-Mmmmm! Esta buenísima esta tostada - dijo Castle  
-Y la miá también! - Dijo Beckett  
-Quieres probarla?.- le pregunto Castle  
Beckett la mordió y Castle mordió la suya.  
-Mmmm! -dijeron los dos a la vez  
Acabaron de comer y a Beckett se le quedo un poco de mermelada al lado de los labios, Castle cogió una servilleta y se lo limpio, al acabar sonrieron los dos.  
-Gracias - dijo Beckett  
-Siempre -contesto Castle  
Otra vez esa palabra que a Kate le encantaba, le entro ganas de darle un beso pero se resistió.

Apartaron las miradas cuando de repente Deaming se sentó con ellos.  
-Deaming! Que haces aqui? - pregunto Beckett -Tenemos que hacer grupos y me a tocado con vosotros!  
Castle y Beckett se miraron  
-Pues que guay! Beckett en ironía  
Deaming era uno de los exnovios de Kate y aun sentia algo por ella y todos lo sabían incluido Castle.  
- Lannie podemos hablar- dijo Kate cogiéndola de los brazos un poco cabreada por la situación.  
- Que pasa Kate?  
-Que, que pasa?  
-Deaming es lo que pasa, lo va a estropear todo.  
-Define todo!  
-Pues todo...! -Dijo Beckett  
-Con todo te refieres a Castle y a ti no?  
-Si nose, supongo!  
-No va arruinar nada ya vera!  
Acabaron de hablar y se fueron para la mesa con los demas.

Empezaron las actividades y paso lo que le dijo Beckett a Lannie, todos los momentos que Castle y Beckett estaban hablando o riendo Deaming aparecía allí, interrumpiendo todo. Después de todo el día que había pasado, de fueron a duchar, se vistieron y se fueron a cenar, al acabar los mandaron pronto a la cama ya que al dia siguiente se tenian que levantar muy pronto. Beckett estaba en la cama y le sonó el móvil, era un mensaje de Castle "Hola Kate" y un beso  
"Hola Castle" y otro beso.  
"Podemos hablar" dijo Castle  
"Si claro dime!" Contesto Beckett "Nono, en persona, quedamos donde estabamos ayer" al acabar eso se desconecto del móvil


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Una noche loca

Salio de la habitación en silencio y le envió un mensaje a Castle "Ya estoy viniendo" y una persona andando este sonrió y le envió "okeii"con una mano con el pulgar arriba, Castle vio a lo lejos una persona que andaba con la cara iluminada por la luz del móvil.  
-Hola Kate!  
-Ey Castle!  
Kate no sabia que le diría, pero tenia la intuición que era algo de ellos dos.  
-Esto de levantarme a las 2 de mi cama me lo vas a pagar eh -dijo Beckett haciendo broma  
-Vale -dijo Castle riendo -Damos una vuelta?  
-Si, claro - contesto Beckett  
Comenzaron a andar y se cojieron la mano, al hacer eso se miraron y sonrieron, de repente Castle se paro y Beckett tambien.  
-Bueno...!  
-Buenooo...!.-dijo Beckett  
-Que noche eh!  
-Si es preciosa!  
-Como tu! -dijo Castle mirándola  
Beckett sonrió, sus caras se acercaban mas y mas asta que la nariz de Kate toco la de Castle.  
-Estaba esperando esto hace mucho tiempo, cuatro años  
-Pues entonces callate y besame -dijo Kate

Castle aparto el pelo de la cara de Kate y le puso la mano en la mejilla y la beso, se separaron y se volvieron a besar con mas intensidad, Kate acariciaba el pelo de Castle mientras que el le acariciaba la espalda, Kate le comenzó a subir la camiseta a Castle y este hizo lo mismo.  
-No llevas sujetador?  
-Para dormir no.  
Se volvieron a besar y Kate le fue bajando los pantalones.  
-Aquí no - dijo Castle  
-Vale vamonos a otro sitio. Pero donde?  
-Al bosque, donde lo hirieron Espo y Lannie?  
-No! Como se salga algún animal... Y al comedor.  
-Vale, va vamonos!  
Castle se subió los pantalones y Kate se puso la camiseta y se fueron corriendo para el comedor.

Entraron pero vigilando que no entrara nadie, al entrar Castle empotro a Beckett contra la pared y le quito otra vez la camiseta, esta le quito los pantalones y el hizo lo mismo, Kate se subió a Castle y este la lleva a una mesa que estaba en un rincón, una vez Beckett encina de la mesa y Castle de pie delante de ella le bajo las bragas y esta le quito los calzoncillos.  
-Castle espera espera!  
-Que te pasa?  
-No llevas condón!  
-Mierda y ahora que hacemos?  
-Que alguno de los dos tiene que ir a buscar uno.  
-Lannie tiene?  
-Sii !.-contesto Beckett  
Se puso la camisa de Castle que le iba enorme y fue para la habitación, una vez dentro fue a la maleta de Lannie y cogió un condón, salio de la habitación y se fue corriendo al comedor, al entrar no había nadie, comenzó a llamar a Castle pero nadie contestaba, de repente Castle la cogió por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.  
-Que susto! - dijo Beckett poniendo la mano en el corazón  
-Tienes el condón?  
-Sii aquí esta!  
Castle se puso el condón mientras Beckett se quitaba la camisa.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: Es muy pronto para decirte Te Quiero?

Una vez encima de la mesa, Castle la beso y la puso mucho mas cerca de el.  
- Espero que no hayan cámaras -dijo Castle  
-Como hayan cámaras me cago en todo!  
-Quieres parar? -pregunto Castle  
-Noooo! Tu?  
-Ni se me pasa por la cabeza  
Lo hicieron, en medio del polvo Castle tumbo a Beckett en la mesa y es se tumbo encima de ella, después Beckett se puso encima de Castle, no paraban de besarse, tocarse...Al acabar gimieron los dos a la vez y Beckett se dejo caer contra el pecho de Castle, los dos estaban sudando. Se miraron y sonrieron, se volvieron a besar y Beckett dijo:  
-Gracias por enviar ese mensaje  
-Así que te ha gustado!  
-Mucho y a ti?  
-Me ha encantado!  
-Incluso la parte... dijo Beckett  
-Incluso esa parte me ha encantado  
-Bien a mi también!  
-Bien...!  
Se pusieron sentados en la mesa y Castle le dijo  
-Va vístete, quiero llevarte a un sitio!  
-A donde ?  
- Tu vístete Se vistieron y Castle le tapo los ojos y la llevo a un campo donde se veían las estrellas.

Cuando estuvieron el campo, Castle le destapo los ojos a Beckett y esta cuando vio el paisaje miro a Castle le sonrió y le dio un beso.  
-Te quiero -dijo Castle  
Beckett se quedo seria y al ver esa reacción Castle dijo -Perdón es muy pronto para que te diga esto!?  
-No, no tranquilo! Yo también te quiero!  
Castle sonrió y la beso, al acabar se abrazaron y se sentaron en el suelo, Castle estaba sentado y Beckett entre sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Castle y contemplando las estrellas, Castle le aparto el pelo del cuello y le comenzó a dar besos, ella le acariciaba el pelo mientras tanto.  
-Espera que me pongo bien - dijo Beckett  
Castle cruzo las piernas y Kate se sentó encima mirando hacia el.  
-Dios tu pelo es precioso, enserio me encanta pero me esta estresando un poco  
- hahahahaa! Espera que me ago una cola.  
Cogió una goma de su muñeca y se hizo la moga. - dijo Castle  
-Un chuleton!  
-Y mañana cuando me lo vean que dirán!  
-Te lo tapo con maquillaje tranquilo.  
-En ese caso...-dijo Castle y le hizo un chupe ton a Kate  
Al final acabaron Castle con dos chupetones, un en cada parte del cuello y Beckett con dos también uno en el cuello y otro en la teta.

Castle entro cogió el móvil de Kate y lo desbloqueo, puso la cámara  
- Va Kate mira!  
Se comenzaron a hacer fotos una que sonreían los dos, la otra ponían caras, la otra que Kate le daba un beso a Rick y al revés, otra besándose, después de hacerse las fotos las miraron y Castle le puso sin que se diera cuenta la foto que se estaban besando de fondo de bloqueo, miro la hora eran las 3:30 de la mañana así que se fueron a dormir, se despidieron con un beso y con un te quiero de parte de los dos, una vez en la cama Beckett se puso a cargar el móvil y vio la foto, al verla sonrió y cerro los ojos pensando aun en la noche que había pasado con Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: Un bonito despertar

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol desperto a Kate y lo primero que hizo es enviarle un mensaje a Castle "Buenos días amor" con un corazón, Castle aun dormía pero el ruido del mensaje lo despertó, vio el mensaje de Kate y le contesto sonriendo "Buenos días preciosa. Como has dormido?" Con un corazón y dos besos, "Muy bien y tu?", "Habría dormido mejor contigo a mi lado" con una cara de vergüenza  
"Oiii! Y yo, bueno me voy a vestir"escribió Kate "Vale acuérdate de traerme el maquillaje para los chupetones", "vale amor" con dos besos  
Se vistieron rápido y Kate se fue al lavabo, se arreglo y fue en busca de Castle.  
-Hola Rick  
-Hola Kate  
Tenían unas ganas de besarse que nadie se lo podía imaginas, se fueron detrás del comedor para besarse y poner a Castle el maquillaje para los chupetones. Al acabar Castle le dijo  
-Para que me aclare tu y yo estamos juntos?  
-si! No?  
-Si, bueno creo!  
-Tu quieres? - pregunto Kate  
-Si claro! Y Tu?  
-Si, por supuesto  
-Bueno pues ya es oficial!  
-Si! -dijo Beckett sonriendo!  
Se besaron y se fueron a almorzar.

Al entrar ya estaban todos sentados y desayunando  
-Donde estabais? -pregunto Espo  
-Yo en la habitación cojiendo el móvil y Castle me ha acompañado  
La mentira se la creyeron y empezaron a desayunar, al acabar tenían que hacer una actividad pero chicos en un equipo y chicas en otro. Era la bandera, ese juego que escoden una cosa y el equipo contrario lo tenia que encontrar, Castle y Beckett en vez de buscar la bandera, se fuero al bosque, detrás de una piedra, iban a besarse pero alguien grito "He encontrado la bandera", era una chica así que el equipo de Beckett había ganado  
-hahaha! Os hemos ganado!  
-Bueno ahora os ganaremos nosotros  
-Susu, Que chiste!  
-Apostamos algo-dijo Castle  
-El que?  
-El pierda, invita a una cena, cuando salgamos de este campamento  
-Acepto! - dijo Beckett

Gano el equipo de Beckett por paliza.  
-Me debes una cena!  
-Si es verdad...! -dijo Castle suspirando  
Se fueron, ya era la hora de comer, tocaba pasta y pescado, a Castle el pescado no le apasionaba ni a Beckett tampoco y como nadie lo quería, lo querían tirar, Beckett se levanto primero y debajo de una servilleta sin que nadie la viera, lo tiro a la basura y volvió a la mesa, Castle se levanto y cogió el pescado pero cuando lo iba a tirar lo vio Gates  
-Señor Castle! -grito desde la otra punta  
Este se quedo parado.  
-Quería algo capital?  
-Que llevas debajo de esa servilleta?  
-Nada...!  
-Pues entonces levantala!  
Rick la levanto y Gates vio el pescado  
-Pues como le gusta tirar cosas a la basura, tendrás que recoger todo el comedor.  
Beckett al oír eso se rió y Gates le dijo:  
-Le hace gracia inspectora? Pues tu le vas a ayudar.  
Beckett se quedo callada y Castle rió


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Casi los pillan...!

Castle al final tubo que comerse el pescado que iba a tirar en la basura mientras que Beckett se reía porque le habían pillado.  
-Ja...ja...ja! Que risa! -Dijo Castle con ironía  
-Que friki que eres! - dijo Beckett en broma  
-Ya pero me quieres!  
Beckett al oír eso se quedo seria, bueno todos los de la mesa, Castle sabia que la había cagado bien así que lo intento arreglar  
-Como un amigo digo, no penséis mal eh  
-Sisisi...! -Dijo Lannie Los chicos no pensaron que estaban juntos ya que sabían la historia de esos dos. Acabaron de comer y Castle y Beckett se quedaron para limpiar todo.  
-Casi se te escapa, que estamos juntos  
-Yaaa...!  
-Tienes que tener mas cuidado Castle!  
Mientras comenzaron a limpiar y derrepente Castle de acerco por detrás a Beckett y le mancho la nariz de jabón. Esta cogió jabón con la mano y se la estampo en la cara, este cogió el jabón con las dos manos y Kate al verlo comenzó a correr y Castle detrás suyo, la engaño y la cogió por la cintura y puso el jabón en la cara de Beckett, la guerra de jabón acabo en besos  
-Para nos puedes ver! -Dijo Beckett  
-Es verdad recojamos esto rápido y nos vamos a dar una vuelta  
Acabaron de recojer y se fueron para el bosque.

Se sentaron el la misma roca que habían estado antes, Castle estaba apoyado en la roca y Beckett encima mirando para de el, se besaron y Beckett dijo:  
-Tenemos dos horas  
-Ya! Y? - dijo Castle  
-Y si hechamo uno rapidito...  
-Inspectora Beckett esta caliente?  
-Un poquito!  
-Bueno ya sabes que me encantaría hechar uno pero no tenemos condón -Y esto que es? -Dijo Beckett enseñándole a Castle un condón  
Vigilaron que no había nadie y se quitaron los pantalones, se pusieron en la posición de antes y comenzaron hacerlo intentaban no gemir pero algún o que otro se escapaba. De repente oyeron a alguien que venían, era Lannie y Espo se pusieron la ropa rápido y se quedaron quietos detrás la roca, al verlos venir salieron corriendo para otra roca y se escondieron hasta que pudieron llegar al lago sin que nadie los viera  
-Dios Castle casi nos pillan!  
-A sido emocionante, me a encantado  
Beckett le sonrió y le dijo:  
-Vamos a ver la tele?  
-Si va, vamos.  
Se fueron a ver la tele y como no hacían nada se durmieron en el sofá


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: Para el Hospital

Ya había pasado una semana que estaban de campamento, faltaba unasemana para el cumpleaños de Beckett y Lannie y los chicos le estaban preparando una fiesta secreta que lo sabia todo el mundo menos ella.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Castle estaba durmiendo como un bebe pero Beckett en canvio le dolia muchisimo la barriga, le dieron ganas de vomitar asi que salto de la cama se fue al baño y vomito, las chicas de la habitacion se despertaron todas, no por el vomito sino por el salto que habia hecho Kate. Las chicas comenzaron a preguntar Quien era la que estaba alli vomitando en el baño, Lannie al mirar a la cama de Kate y no la vio, pego un salto como el de Kate y se fue al lavabo.

-Kate?

-Lannie?

-Estas bien? -pregunto Lannie

-No!

-Abre que paso! -dijo Lannie

-Yo no entraria, vas a vomitar tu tambien del asco que da esto!

-No me seas tonta!

Lannie intento abrir, la puerta esta cerrada con pestillo. No sabia que hacer asi que para la habitación de los chicos y comenzó a despertar, primero a Castle, luego a Espo y por ultimo a Ryan:

-Lannie que haces aquí? -pregunto Espo

-Kate se ha levantado y se ha puesto a vomitar al baño y no me deja entrar y no sabia que hacer.

Castle al oir esto dejo caer un Kate y bajo de la cama corriendo y se fue para la habitación de las chicas, cuando entro todas las chicas estaban delante de la puerta del lavabo y Castle y los chicos se abrieron paso.

-Kate!

-Castle?

-Si soy yo! Abreme!

-No Castle esto es asqueroso!

-Me da igual abreme!

-No puedo!

-Porque? -pregunto Castle

-No me puedo mover me duele mucho la barriga

Castle miro a los chicos y dijo:

-Escucha Kate intenta abrir la puerta.

Esta se comenzo a arrastar por el baño, no podia ni ponerse de pie para abrir la puerta cuando consiguio abrirla, todas las chicas comenzaron a mirar haber lo que estaba pasando. Los chicos entraron y cerraron la puerta, vieron a Kate en el suelo, como encogida como una bola.

-Kate! -dijo Castle poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Dejarme sola porfavor!

Castle les hecho la mirada a los chicos de tranquilos yo mencargo. Beckett levanto la mirada cuando escucho la puerta, pensaba que estaba sola pero de repente dijo Castle, acariciando su pelo:

-Eh cielo!

-Castle te eh dicho que me dejeis sola.

-Kate no te pienso dejar sola, sabes como soy yo! Va ponte sentada estaras más comoda.

-No puedo! -dijo Beckett llorando

-Ehh! Shhhhh! No llores Kate, te vas a poner más nerviosa y te va a doler más.

Beckett intento ponerse sentada y lo consiguio, se sento con la espalda pegada en la pared de la bañera. Castle se sento a su lado y rodeo el cuello de ella con su brazo y esta se puso de lado, abrazando a Castle con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una pierna encima de las de el.

-Estas mejor!

-No! Dijo Beckett apoyandole en la taza de bater y empozando a vomitar.

Este al ver eso se levanto y pueso su mano en la frente de ella aguantadole la cabeza.

Al acabar de vomitar Castle cogio un poco de papel y le limpio la boca.

-Kate va vamonos que te llevo al hospita!

En otra ocasión Beckett se pondria cabezona por no querer ir al hospital, pero en esta ocasión penso que era lo mejor que podian hacer.

Se levantaron del suelo despació, Beckett levaba unas bragas y una camisa de manga corta arrapada y un poco de vomito como decoración. Como Castle que cuando se había abrazado a él le había dejado un poco, a el no le importaba, la queria tanto que solo sufria por ella al verla asi.

Se vistieron y Espo con Lannie fueron a Gates y le dijeron que Castle y Beckett se iban al hospital y Gates acompaño.


End file.
